Abstract: For nearly 25 years the Human Engineering Research Laboratories (HERL) has successfully leveraged in-house design and fabrication of novel assistive devices and data instrumentation to further the field of rehabilitation and impact the lives of Veterans. Key to this model is investigators having direct access to state-of-the-art manufacturing equipment. Access allows them to experiment more freely with design, create clinical trial quality prototypes, shorten timelines versus outsourcing, and increases the number of devices that can be made in a given time to support a clinical trial. Since the devices prototypes are produced with production style techniques, several of the barriers impeding commercializing the are removed, making the devices more attract for licensing. The purpose of the proposal is request a laser cutting machine capable of rapidly cutting metal sheet and plate. This capability will compliment and augment HERL?s existing manufacturing technology. HERL is requesting the acquisition of a Mazak Optonics Corporation Space Gear-U44 2D/3D laser cutter (SG-U44). The SG- U44 is useful for rapidly cutting profiles in metal sheets, tubes, angle, channel, and other three-dimensional (3D) shapes. The SG-U44 employs a 4000W laser and shielding gases to burn profiles in metallic material up to 7/8? of an in thick. The machine?s geometry, 5-axis torch, and rotary indexer allow for great versatility in the size and shape of produce parts. The SG-U44?s build envelop is large enough to fit 4ft x 4ft sheets of metal yet can cut small intricate 3D shapes. The SG-U44 utilizes computer numeric control (CNC) technology enabling the programming of exotic geometries and allows for exact repeatability when cutting multiple of the same part. Mazak provides machine specific Computer Aided Machining (CAM) software that enables the rapid programming, simulation, and visualization. This package is integral to the machine and will allow HERL to readily translate parts designed in existing Computer Aided Design and Drafting (CADD) software to toolpath readable by the machine controller. The simulation will help ensure that no toolpaths are executed that would cause the machine to self-intersect or ?crash?, thus protecting the machine and the operator. Additional safety features include a spark arrestor, dust collector, and automatically activated fire suppression system. The combination of the features keeps fine metallic dust from entering the air around the machine and will prevent these particles from combusting surreptitiously. Fully enclosed operation protects the operator laser associated eye hazard, without the use addition personal protective equipment (PPE). Critical to fully leveraging the SG-U44 is HERL?s Engineering Core (EC), which includes a mechanical engineer, a bioengineer, an electrical engineer, a computer engineer, a machinist, a mechatronics technologist, and a machinist assistant. Combined, HERL?s EC has over a hundred years? experience in executing technical projects. Other existing key resources include: equipment that will enhance the utility of the laser, such as CNC tubing bender, brake, and welders; CADD Software, and space in the basement of Baker Square. Addition resources required to install and sustain the SG- U44 include a modest electrical wire upgrade, rigging to set the machine, and consumables such as metal, shielding gas, and electricity. Nearly all of current and proposed HERL research projects that require device design, custom instrumentation, or custom experimental props would benefit from this technology. In particular, several Center of Excellence projects such as MeBOT, Pneuchair/Pneuscooter, Origami Wheelchair, alternative and wheelchair power sources. Additionally, this would also benefit many of the projects related Technology Transfer Assistance Project (TTAP), which would open access to the SG-U44 to investigator and inventor across the VA. Overall, the acquisition of this technology will add significant metal cutting capability to VA Research, will allow more investigational devices to be manufactured, and move many of these devices closer to commercialization.